


Full Moon

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demonic Possession, M/M, Possession
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 斑扉，镜扉，还有一个超高校级的弟控。





	1. Chapter 1

01

斑问柱间：“那个，你弟弟是不是讨厌整个宇智波一族？”

“他只是讨厌你吧。”柱间想了想，说道。

“这样啊。”

“我怎么觉得，你好像有点高兴？”柱间看着斑说道。

02

在下雨，而且是瓢泼大雨。扉间一个人站在和镜约好的地点，浑身上下被浇透了。

宇智波镜，难得地迟到了。在教他忍术的一个月之中，镜从来没有迟到过，甚至还经常比扉间先到，一个人默默地练习着。

初学忍术的镜对查克拉的控制还很生疏，但是镜学习的时候认真又努力，扉间相当看重这个宇智波家的孩子。

每次看到镜的时候，扉间都会想，宇智波一族不全都是斑那样讨人厌的家伙啊。

虽然还没有开启写轮眼，但是镜在忍术上的天分已经逐渐显露出来，扉间知道，一旦他开眼之后，就会成为一名优秀的忍者。

镜气喘吁吁跑过来，也是浑身湿透。他一边抹着脸上的雨水，一边打开了一把伞，镜踮起脚，试图给扉间撑伞。但是毕竟自己的身高才到扉间老师的腰，于是理所应当地失败了。

“老师，对不起，我迟到了。”镜皱着一张稚嫩的小脸，仿佛要哭出来了，举着伞的手有些尴尬地停留在空中。

摸了摸镜湿透的黑发，扉间蹲了下来，钻进伞中，非常温柔得把镜脸上淋的雨擦干：“这样可以吗？”

于是就变成了镜站在那里为蹲坐下来的扉间撑伞的场景。

“嗯。”镜大力地点头，然后接着说：“老师，我有话想跟你说……”

突然之间，雨下得更大了，把整个伞都压弯了，突如其来的雨声几乎完全盖过了镜的声音。

扉间说：“什么？”

03

雨一直在下，在刚才的暴雨变小了一点之后，两个人决定去最近的一家团子屋避雨。

知道镜非常喜欢吃三色团子，扉间给他点好了团子和茶，但是镜却一直坐在椅子上，低着头，一言不发。

“不舒服吗？”扉间咽下了一个团子，关切地问。

是……有点不舒服。但是与其说是不舒服，不如说是很紧张。镜在心里不断地和自己说着，淡定，淡定，要淡定。虽然如此，镜已经紧张到开始胃疼了。

镜端起面前的茶杯，一口气把热茶灌进肚子里，温热的茶水让他感觉好一点了。但是，仍然很紧张。老师，扉间老师，就坐在自己的身边。他想起老师刚刚吃团子的样子，很可爱。

这么想着，镜就显得更加拘谨了，点的几串三色团子，也还整整齐齐的摆在盘子里。

要怎么开口呢，要怎么开口呢，要怎么开口呢。镜在心里一遍一遍模拟着自己要说的话，明明已经不知道在脑子里过了多少遍，但是——说不出口。冒然对扉间说这种话，老师会困扰的吧。

见镜没有回答，扉间再次问道：“不喜欢吗？”

诶？什么？老师刚刚说什么？难道说被发现了吗？

镜头脑一热，突然从座位上站起来，深吸了一口气：“喜欢，最喜欢了！”

啊说出口了。看着扉间有点疑惑的神色，镜从脖子根到脸颊，害羞得通红通红的。

“喜欢……吗？”扉间问。

“嗯。”镜低下头，不敢抬头去看扉间。

“那么就开始吃吧，我请客。”

04

“还有呢，他还有什么缺点？”斑掰了一瓣橘子，塞进嘴里，一边吃着橘子一边口齿不清地问。

柱间说，“就这一个，没别的缺点了。”

“骗人的吧。你的意思就是说，他很完美？”斑一脸鬼才信的表情，“我说你要吹你弟弟，也不要吹得这么过分好吗？太假了。”

“才没有。”

斑把下巴搁在暖炉的桌子上，似笑非笑：“少胡说了，快说他还有没有别的什么毛病？晚上睡觉打呼噜吗？说梦话吗？”

“请问你弟弟晚上睡觉打呼噜吗？说梦话吗？”

“怎么会，泉奈那么完美。”

“那么，扉间也是完美的。”柱间非常认真的说。

“我不信。”斑从暖炉里钻出来，站起身俯视着柱间，“他一定有什么别人不知道的缺点，比如，不爱干净什么的。虽然平常他看起来整个人都白得晃眼，但是说不定背地里不爱洗澡，房间里特别乱，还在柜子最里面藏工口书什么的。”

柱间一愣，突然老脸一红。

“喂，你脸红什么，我是说扉间好吗。我想看一下他的房间。”

拉开扉间的房门，里面干净得简直就像从来没有人住过一样。一切都整整齐齐，甚至整个房间还散发着一点淡淡的清香——这种味道，斑觉得很熟悉，他想了半天，也没想到在哪里闻到过这种味道。

要说唯一不是特别整齐的地方，就是在房间角落里堆着超多的文件。

所以平常要工作，回家还要工作。

“非要说缺点的话，他大概是个工作狂吧。”柱间拍着斑的肩膀，“我家的弟弟可和你这个宇智波族长不一样，有事没事到火影室蹭茶，还到我家蹭酒蹭橘子。”

05

“那个，”镜有些不安地开了口，“老师，我……我有些话想说。”

扉间抿了一口茶，没有特别在意，随口说：“什么话？”

“我，我……”镜的脸颊憋得通红，他鼓着腮帮子，攒足了勇气大吼，“我，我喜欢老师。”

扉间伸手轻轻地拍着镜的头顶，“我也喜欢镜。”

“真的吗？”镜的双眼一亮，但是好像有点不对。“不是，老师，我是说……我……喜欢您。”

“镜也很可爱。”扉间说。

好像，完全被误会了。镜心想，无论如何，他也要让老师明白。他突然站起来，磕磕巴巴地对扉间说：

“老师，接……接……”

“树？”

“接吻可以吗？”镜一鼓作气喊了出来。

扉间愣住了。

见老师没有什么反应，镜决定干脆直接下手，啊不，下嘴。他伸过头去，闭上了眼睛，没感觉自己亲到了老师，却感觉到有只手糊到了自己脸上，镜睁开眼一看，是宇智波一族的族长，宇智波斑。

“喂，小鬼，你没听说过，学生不可以亲老师的嘴吗？”斑说。

06

深夜。月黑风高。

柱间坐在火影岩上，一个人喝闷酒，刚喝下去几口，就听到了身后的脚步声。

“我说怎么哪里都不见你身影，原来躲在这。”

是斑。

柱间又倒了一杯酒，没搭理自己这个挚友，仰起脖子，一饮而尽。

“扉间呢？”也不管柱间有没有意见，斑就直接坐在了他身边。

“现在，在睡觉吧。”柱间说。

二人喝了一会儿闷酒，谁也没说话，也不知道说些什么，待柱间带过来的酒见底之后，两个人都已经喝得稍微有点醉了。

“呐，柱间。”斑突然伸手把柱间的身子掰过来，两个人面对面，互相看着对方，眼神都有点迷离。“我有话想跟你说。”

“我其实，也有话跟你说。”柱间打了个嗝儿。

“那你先说。”

“不，还是你先说吧。”

“要不然我们一起说？”斑提议。

也不知道柱间是在思考还是单纯放空，反正过了十几秒，柱间点点头说：“好，那一起说。”

然后，木叶村的火影大人，千手柱间，和木叶村的宇智波一族族长，宇智波斑。两个人都因为喝了不少酒而晕乎乎的，四只眼皮打架的眼睛勉强地直视着对方，异口不同声地说：

“我其实，喜欢你弟弟。”这是斑。

“我弟弟比你弟弟好一百倍。”这是柱间。

07

“啊，族长大人。”镜看到来的人是宇智波斑，突然有点害怕，镜有些不知所措，“那个……”

“什么啊，是你啊。”一看到斑的脸，扉间就情不自禁地不爽起来，他把镜拦在自己的身后，不满地说，“干嘛？不要欺负我的学生。”

“谁欺负谁了？我看你是要被个十岁不到的小孩子欺负了。”斑伸手就摸了一把扉间的脸，“刚才差点被人亲到吧。”

扉间几乎没能反应过来刚刚发生了什么，站在一旁的镜也愣住了，发出了一声，‘啊’。

摸了一下自己刚才被斑碰到的皮肤，扉间突然大喊：“你在做什么恶心的事情啊？”

但是斑就像完全没感觉一样，扭过头，傻笑了一声，然后一副特别不好意思的表情对扉间说：“那个，我有话想跟你说。”

08

某一天深夜，木叶村的某守卫忍者A君，在火影岩附近，听到了让他一生难忘的对话，而这个对话发生在他敬爱的火影大人千手柱间和他有些敬畏的宇智波斑之间。

两个人如同说绕口令一般的在讨论着到底是谁的弟弟更可爱。

然而除此之外，似乎宇智波斑还向火影大人的弟弟千手扉间大人表白了。

这其中穿插着小学生吵架一般的争论，后来A君在自己的日记中记录下来了几句让他最为难忘的对话。

我弟弟比你弟弟可爱一百倍。

泉奈比扉间可爱一千倍。

那扉间比泉奈可爱一万倍。

……

A君分析，因为隐约能闻到一点酒味，所以他推测，这二位大人可能当时喝了假酒。

两个人没有形象的在火影岩上扭打了一阵子，最终当然谁也没能说服谁。

不过出了点汗，吹了点风，柱间和斑二人清醒了不少。

“我说，为什么要跟我说这个，”柱间问，“你难道不应该去和扉间说吗？”

“你以为我没说过吗？”斑叹了口气。

“扉间怎么说？”

“你自己弟弟你还不清楚？”斑没好气地反问。

“你到底是怎么跟他说的？”柱间问道。

09

“那个，我有话想跟你说。”斑说。

他一边说着还一边有点扭捏，看起来竟然有一丝害羞。扉间就像看见了什么奇怪的东西一脸厌恶地说：

“不要说了，好恶心。”

“喂，我还什么都没说呢。”

虽然斑看起来很急切，但是扉间一点听他说话的想法都没有，而且估计那家伙也说不出什么好听的话。扉间站起来，把团子的钱放在桌子上，拉着愣在一旁很久的镜就往外走，结果扉间一脚刚踏出门去，原本已经差不多停了的暴雨突然倾盆而下。

扉间又被浇了个透彻。

斑毫无形象地大爆笑，而镜则立刻把扉间拉了回来，关切地问：“老师您没事吧。”

“就是被雨浇了一下，能有什么事。”斑笑到眼角流泪，“我说，扉间，你一个擅用水遁的忍者，怎么就不会吸收水的忍术呢？”

扉间抹了一把还在滴水的头发，面无表情地看着斑，“这就是你想说的话吗？”

“啊，不是……我……”

没等斑把话说完，扉间突然结印，嘴里念着，水遁，水龙弹之术。一条由水组成的龙径直朝着斑飞过去，但是并没有直接攻击他，而是卷着斑的身体，直接把他甩出屋去。

从地上爬起来回到团子屋的时候，斑也是浑身湿漉漉的。

“你不是擅长用火遁吗？快点把你自己烤干啊。”

10

“……你活该好吗。”柱间说，“再说了，你跟他说喜欢了？”

“我说了啊。”

“什么时候说的？”

“后来扉间打着伞跟镜一起离开的时候，我在他身后大喊了一声，我喜欢你。”

“你确定……雨声没有盖过你的声音吗？”

好像意识到什么了的斑突然一拍大腿，“所以，你是说他根本没听见？不过……”斑话锋一转，“我好像知道他房间里清香的味道是什么了，就是他水遁的味道。”


	2. Chapter 2

01

柱间最先注意到的，是宇智波镜，那个十岁刚过的少年，半边脸和手臂上都缠着，只露出了一只眼睛，眼眶发红，看起来像是哭了很久。他站在自己的父母身边，低声地哀求着他们：我们回去吧。

而还有一个人，站在镜一家人后面，正是背着巨大团扇的宇智波一族的首领——宇智波斑。虽然镜的父母已经喋喋不休地说了好半天，作为族长的他，却一个字也没有附和。

‘如果再晚去一会儿，也许镜就会死掉。你千手家的人命是命，难道宇智波家的人命就不是命了吗？’

‘镜是我们的独子，他若战死，为木叶战死，我们不会有一点怨言。’

‘但是，我们不能容忍他死在自己的老师，自己的战友手里，而且是在毫不知情的状况下。’

‘他无比信任着自己的老师，也喜欢着他。但是没想到，他却几乎死在自己最敬爱的老师手里。火影大人，那是个怪物。’

镜的父亲突然伸出手，指向柱间的的身后。

‘背叛者。’他说。

柱间回过头，扉间不知道什么时候醒了过来，他站在门口，神情复杂。说实话，柱间无法想象到扉间此时的心情，他甚至不敢去看自己弟弟的脸。

“镜。”扉间轻声叫着自己学生的名字，但是得到的回应却是镜惊恐的神色。他身上的伤，都提醒着那个年轻忍者昨天发生的一切，他不停地告诫自己，那个怪物并不是自己的老师，而自己的老师也并不可怕。

但是昨天发生的事，记忆犹新。

他低声对自己的父母说，“已经可以回去了吧。”镜全程都没有抬起头看扉间一眼。

“闭嘴。”镜的父亲训斥着他，接着对柱间说，“火影大人，您是整个村子的领导者，我希望您能好好处理这件事，我知道扉间——”他顿了顿，“扉间大人是您唯一的弟弟，但是他现在应该被关起来……”

他的话戛然而止，但是谁都清楚，他没说出来的话。

杀了那个怪物。

当时无数忍者恐惧地喊着。

如果柱间再晚一点赶到，场面也许就会变得一发不可收拾。围攻那个怪物的忍者都不敢进前，所以大多都没有受到严重的伤害，而时候清点的时候，也没有人员死亡。这应该是不幸中的万幸了。

各种忍术攻击到那个怪物的身上，就像是朝着大海中投入了一枚石子一样，没惊起一丝波澜。实力上的巨大差距让他们也都不敢轻举妄动，直到柱间的出现。

在他结印之前，柱间犹豫了一下。如何控制住这个怪物，柱间再熟悉不过，但是如果他在这里制服了这个怪物，那么就意味着他守护了一辈子的秘密将被公布于世，但是如果他什么都不做，那么这个怪物将会毁掉整个木叶村。

身边的一些忍者见到柱间的身影，都在雀跃地呼唤着他的名字。

火影大人。柱间大人。

柱间的双手略微颤抖地合掌。

森罗万象。

数不清的根须从地下在一瞬间一起钻出来，缠绕在了那个怪物身上，将那个怪物的四肢，以及九条尾巴牢牢地固定住，让它动弹不得。

木遁木龙之术，一条巨大的木龙从柱间背后钻出来，径直飞向已经被控制住的怪物身上，从它的脖子开始，一圈一圈地缠在它身上。那条木龙开始吸收着那只怪物身上暗红色的查克拉，随着查克拉一点一点地缩紧，查克拉慢慢被吸收掉，那个怪物也渐渐地显现出了原型。

而距离比较近的忍者，已经看清楚了那个怪物的真面目，被木龙缠绕住的人，正是火影大人的弟弟，千手扉间。

而此时，宇智波斑也赶到了这里。

不过他显然，来的有些晚了。柱间解除了自己的两个忍术，把昏迷不醒的扉间扶了起来，掠过斑身边的时候，柱间只说了一句话，

‘拜托了。’

在众人的诧异之中，柱间消失在了他们眼前。

看着一群不知所措的忍者，斑叹了一口气，“净是一些麻烦的事情。”

02

杀了他。

杀了那个怪物。

镜的父亲虽然没有这么说，但是他脸上已经写满了这句话。

“火影大人，这件事不解决的话，我们是不会回去的。”

这样的场景，不知多少次出现在柱间的噩梦之中。在那些灰暗的梦里，扉间永远都是十几岁的少年，他被人绑在木头架起的火堆之上，人们举着火把围着他，异口同声地喊着：烧死他，烧死那个怪物。

而现在镜父母和那些举着火把的人的脸渐渐重合，柱间就像是再次身处那些噩梦之中。

“兄长。”扉间开了口，他的声音让柱间稍微恢复了一点理智，他转过身，看着自己的弟弟。他并不是自己梦里那个被活活烧死无数次的少年，而自己也不是站在一边无能为力的观众。这是现实，这不是自己的噩梦。

封印之术。柱间双手合掌，在他结印完毕之后，扉间痛苦地跪在了地上。黑色的封印纹从扉间的手腕和脚腕处浮现出来，如同锁链一般迅速地缠绕住他的四肢和整个身体，最终四条封印纹在扉间的喉咙处汇合，并且在交汇处出现了一个‘封’字。

爬满扉间浑身上下的封印纹吸收着扉间自己本身的查克拉，在几乎将他的的查克拉吸收殆尽之后，从他喉咙处的那个‘封’字处，开始冒出暗红色的查克拉，而这些印纹也将那邪恶的查克拉尽数吸收，整个过程持续了数分钟，最终这些封印纹仅仅留给了一点点确保他不会死掉的查克拉量。

突然失去大量的查克拉，扉间无力地跪在地上，艰难得用双手支撑着自己的身体，他像是用尽了全部力量一样大口地喘息着。

“这个封印术，会将中此术者的查克拉悉数吸收，只留下一点维持生命的查克拉，并且会吸收掉中此术之人身上不属于他的查克拉，并且一点不留。”柱间向镜的父母解释着，“只要我活着，这个封印术就不会被解开。”

无论是镜还是他的父母，都感知到了扉间的查克拉几乎消失殆尽，他们知道，柱间说得是事实。但是显然，镜的父母对此还并不满意，不过在他们开口之前，一直沉默着的斑拦住了他们。

“已经够了吧。”斑说道，“失去了查克拉，就连那个怪物的查克拉也被封印住了，这种状况下的他，已经不再是威胁了。”

03

满月夜。

在千手宅的地下室里，传出了怪物嘶吼一般的声音。

这空空如也的地下室里，只有寥寥数盏微弱的灯，勉强地照亮着这漆黑而潮湿的低下空间。最近，雨下得实在是太多了，空气中的水汽让本就不旺盛的火苗显得有些半死不活。

在地下室的其中一面石壁上，有什么东西被锁在了上面。连接着墙壁的镣铐旁边，一盏壁灯用微弱的火光照亮了被锁之人。

柱间就站在不远处，他面无表情地看着这一切。他对这样的场景再熟悉不过了——他走过去，伸手捏住了那个生物的下巴，把他的头抬了起来。火光之下，可以看到那个生物两颗明显的尖利獠牙，正冲着柱间发出嘶嘶的声音，就像猛兽一样，唾液顺着嘴角流了下去。

暗红色的查克拉正源源不断得冒出来，一点一点侵蚀着那个生物的皮肤，而还没有被查克拉覆盖的半边脸清晰可见，红色的双眼，银色的头发，略显苍白的皮肤，这个生物，正是柱间的弟弟——千手扉间。

像是岩浆一样冒着气泡的查克拉一点一点将扉间包裹住。

仙法木遁。

柱间双手合掌，带着仙术查克拉的木条凭空从墙壁里钻出来，缠绕着扉间的四肢，一点一点把覆盖在扉间身上的暗红色查克拉吸收。最后一根木条从扉间的腰侧开始，在他腰上围了一圈，让他紧贴着墙动弹不得。

最终把溢出的查克拉全部吸收之后，之前看起来还像是怪物的扉间恢复了本来的面貌。

他现在已经浑身是伤口了，除了被那暗红色的查克拉侵蚀留下的烧伤，还有和金属镣铐接触的手腕，已经摩擦出血。

在暗红色的查克拉完全消失之后，柱间开始用医疗忍术治疗着扉间的伤口，由于他的仙法，扉间的伤口非常迅速的就愈合了，几乎看不出来有受过伤的痕迹。

这一切，对于柱间来说，可谓是驾轻就熟，再熟悉不过了。

突然，扉间猛地抬起了头。双眼直直地盯着柱间，但是那双红色的双眼此时却显得空洞无比。

“兄……长。”

扉间毫无语调地，一字一顿的叫着柱间。

熟悉的样貌，熟悉的声音，但是说话的，却并不是扉间本人。

无论是使用仙法，还是为扉间治疗，这一切的流程，在这十年间，柱间已经不知道重复过多少次了，但是每次面对着这样的扉间，他都无法做到真正地不为所动。

即使他知道，那不是真正的扉间在说话。

“兄长，”扉间说，“杀……”

他缓慢地说着，一边说，红色的眼睛里，流出了眼泪。那眼泪却并不是透明的液体，而是裹着查克拉的暗红色，顺着扉间苍白的脸颊，流了下去。

木遁。柱间再次合掌，一根木条从扉间的脖颈背后瞬间出现，缠在了他的脖子上，木条锁紧，扉间猛地向后仰头，脖子被牢牢地锁在了墙上。红色的查克拉滴到木条上，立刻被吸收了。但是还残留在脸上的眼泪已经开始腐蚀着扉间的皮肤，而这样的状况，柱间也早就见过了。

柱间将一张写有‘封’的符纸以仙术查克拉贴在了扉间的双眼上，止住了不停流下来的眼泪。

“杀了我。”扉间说。

这也不是柱间第一次听到这句话了，但是他仍然会为此动摇。

这不是扉间在说话，而是他体内的怪物在借他之口说出来的话。

“杀了我。”他说。

杀了他非常轻松，只要柱间动动手指，在扉间脖子上的木条再缩紧一点，或是直接将木条插进扉间的心脏。可以说是非常迅速的方法了，甚至可以一起来，不过眨眼的功夫，柱间就可以杀了这个怪物。

是的，只要杀了扉间，这个居住在他身体里的怪物也会死去。

柱间就再也不用做这种事情了。

杀了我。

杀了我。

杀了我。

那个怪物不断地重复着。

“我拒绝。”不管那个怪物是不是能听到，但是每到这个时候，柱间都会这样说，声音极为坚定。

04

“那个孩子。”在柱间把脱力的扉间扶进屋子里时，扉间喃喃着，“镜，他从头到尾，都没有看我一眼。”

柱间胸口一疼。

“兄长，杀了我吧。”扉间说。

杀了我。

这熟悉的话，这熟悉的声音，柱间听了太多次。

05

但这次，是扉间自己的意志。

“我……”柱间刚想说些什么，斑突然冲了上来，一把推开了他。

“喂，你这家伙，是不是被那个怪物附身附傻了？那个怪物的查克拉把你脑子烧坏了？”斑抓着扉间的衣领，把他从地上拽了起来，扉间的身体悬在了半空中，“你在说些什么傻话？”

完全没预料到斑会是爆发的那一个，柱间在一旁愣愣地看着斑。

“‘杀了我’这种话，给我咽回去。”斑摇晃着扉间无力的身体，“这种时候，就该说‘我想活下去’才对。什么样的弟弟才会跟自己的亲生哥哥说‘杀了我’？给我有点求生欲好不好？给我哭着说‘我想活下去’啊。”

斑松开手，扉间被拽到半空中的身体摔回了地上。

“你轻……”柱间有些心疼，正想对斑说你轻点，结果斑又拽起了自己的衣领，斑对着柱间大吼：

“还有你，你在干什么？啊？以为在演言情剧吗？是谁当初跑过来说，‘我绝对不会让扉间出事的’？”斑拽着柱间，一把将他推到扉间面前，“现在就一副要为了村子不惜杀掉自己弟弟是怎么一回事？你能下得去手？既然要为村子着想，来，杀了他吧，现在就杀了他。动手啊。”

斑抽出一把手里剑，强行塞进柱间手里，他伸手拉开扉间穿的衣服，指着心脏的位置：“来，捅进去，只要稍微一用力，他就死了。非常轻松，杀了他吧。动手吧。”

柱间的呼吸都在颤抖着，是的，就像斑说得，这非常轻松，但是……

“我拒绝。”柱间一下子把手里剑扔在了地上，他认真地直视着扉间的双眼，“无论你说多少次，我都不会这么做的，当年不会，现在也不会，将来更不会。”

06

扉间醒过来的时候，正是清晨。柱间坐在门口，身上披着外衣，略有风拂过，衣摆微微扬起。朝阳斜射进来，铺满了柱间的半个身子，一眼看去，他仿佛在发光。

刚刚清醒，扉间的思绪还有些不活络，他在脑中搜索着仅剩的记忆。

是了。昨晚，是满月啊。

那么自己，又是就像过去的十年间，在满月的时候，失去了意识。

在扉间的记忆里，他自己的身体一直就不是很好。自从记事以来，每天伴随着自己的就是各种各样他根本叫不上名字的药物。除了药物，他还吃过不知多少奇怪的东西，但是在最开始，扉间是不知道自己为什么需要吃药的。

虽然从小被告知自己身体很差，但是他却很少生病，甚至比正常人还要少。年纪再大一点之后，扉间渐渐发现了所谓‘身体差’究竟是什么意思。因为他经常，会出现记忆消断层，明明之前自己还在家里，等到回过神来的时候，自己却身处荒野。他究竟怎么来到这里的，记忆全无。而不知为何，这样的记忆断层都会集中在一天。

那就是满月那一天。

要说这病，有什么不方便的话，那就是，自从他成年以后，就再也没见过满月时的月亮了。

“醒了？”柱间听到了声音，转过头，说道。

“醒了。”扉间点点头。

一般来说，每到这时候，扉间都要问问，昨日的满月如何。而今天，空气里弥漫着雨后的泥土气味，又正值梅雨季节，昨晚怕是下了一整夜的雨，天阴着，自然也看不到月亮。

“不问问我昨夜的月亮怎么样吗？”

“昨夜的月亮怎么样？”扉间配合地问。

柱间微微抬起头，看着还没有变得太刺眼的朝阳，回答道：“一如往常。”

“扉间，你，喜欢月亮吗？”柱间突然发问。

“喜欢……这样的说法什么的，”扉间侧着身体，手住着脸颊，想了几秒钟，“只是月亮而已吧。”

“我啊，还有点讨厌天上那个银色的大家伙呢。”

柱间这样说道。

07

柱间六岁那年，扉间刚满三岁。此时柱间已经随父亲一起上战场将近一年了，他也是在那时，从佛间口中得知了千手一族的诅咒。

每隔四代，都会有一个长着九条尾巴的怪物附身在千手一族的人身上。这个怪物会在宿主渐渐长大之后觉醒，一旦觉醒，就很难杀死。但是如果宿主死掉，那么这个怪物也会随之死亡。只有千手一族的血继界限，木遁能与之抗衡。

而柱间，正好是这一代。扉间，他的弟弟，则是宿主。

佛间对柱间说，你已经是独当一面的忍者了，所以，这件事交给你来决定。

自己的父亲说这句话的时候，柱间还完全没意识到，自己即将做出一个影响自己一生的决定。

他的父亲递给自己一柄手里剑，说道：“我或是战死，或是老去。而你将是陪伴他一生的人，所以，只有你才能做出这个决定。杀死他，或者不杀。”

那一刻，柱间甚至怀疑自己听错了。这个抉择，对于一个只有六岁的孩子，太过残忍了。

但是他手中的手里剑，自己父亲认真的表情，和在一旁不知世事的扉间。

这一切，都是真实的。

如果他选择杀死自己的弟弟扉间，那么这个怪物会在四代之后，再次寄宿于千手一族，就如同自己父亲所说，是一个无限循环的诅咒。但是，这既是诅咒，也是千手一族的使命。

如果不杀掉扉间，那么自己将会永远地被这个诅咒束缚住。

与其说是对扉间的诅咒，不如说是对柱间的诅咒。

“我拒绝。”柱间扔掉了手里剑，抬起了尚且有一丝稚嫩但却坚定的脸庞，“他是我的弟弟，就由我来替他承担这个诅咒吧，由我来保护他。”

08

扉间端起茶杯，宽松的袖子从手臂滑下去，露出了他皮肤上可憎的咒印。

他的身体每回复一点查克拉，这咒印就会吸收一点查克拉，虽然留给他的查克拉可以保证他仍然活着，但是他现在，什么也做不了。自从柱间在他身上使用了这个封印之术，扉间就再也没有离开过千手宅。

最初无所事事的几天，扉间还可以忍受，但是过了一周之后，他知道，这种状况不能持续下去了。因为，他看不到一点希望。是的，他身上这密密麻麻看着让人恶心的咒印的确能压制住他体内的怪物，就算这封印之术再强，也会有解封的办法。

而现在的扉间本身，对木叶村就已经构成了威胁，一旦有人利用他攻击木叶，后果不堪设想。而被咒印所控制的扉间，根本毫无还手之力。

若自己的存在对于村子毫无用处也就罢了，扉间也能勉强说服自己偷活下去，但是现在的自己，无疑是一颗定时炸弹。

这诅咒，如果宿主死亡，那么失去宿主的怪物也会死亡。

那么……

扉间突然觉得有什么人在盯着自己。失去了查克拉的他已经无法辨别敌人，但是这和感知能力无关，应该说只是直觉。

千手宅此时应该只有他一个人才对，而平日里除了柱间，就只有斑偶尔会过来，但是他根本不会这么鬼鬼祟祟的隐藏在黑暗之中。

一个身影忽得从门外闪过。

“是谁？”扉间问道。

似是听到了扉间的声音，那个门外的身影便一动不动了。

等等，难道是？

“是……镜吗？”扉间隔着门问道。

那个小小的身影抖动了一下，这对于扉间来说就是无声的回答了。

自从那天镜跟随父母回去之后，就再也没有出现过了。而他当时面试扉间流露出的恐惧也让扉间觉得对不起自己的学生。

毕竟自己喜欢的老师，突然变得面目可憎起来，任谁都会对此而恐惧，更不要说是一个不满十岁的孩子了。

“镜。”扉间缓缓地开口，“如果害怕的话，可以不用进来。”

“但是，老师想和你说几句话。”

“对不起。”

“老师没能保护好你……”

扉间的话还没有说完，哗地一声，门就被镜拉开了，那个孩子站在房间外，脸上和手臂上的伤还没有完全愈合，仍然裹着纱布。他抽泣着，肩膀随之颤抖，哭得不像样子。

“并不是老师的错。”镜哽咽着，说话断断续续。他似乎想走到扉间身边，但是又不敢，“是我不好，我……”眼泪簌簌地从镜的双眼中滚落下来，他已经哽咽到说不出话来了。

“镜。”扉间叫着他的名字。

镜站在原地，手胡乱地抹着止不住的眼泪，又哭了好一会儿，心情才渐渐平复下来。

“老师，”镜小声抽泣着，“不要死。”

扉间内心一时五味杂陈。

“是我不好。老师，不要死。”镜一直重复着这句话。

镜说出这些话，原因能猜得到，很有可能是因为某些宇智波族人——或者就是他的父母，认为扉间的存在实在是太过危险，他们的想法和扉间是一样的，他活着，对木叶百害而无一利。

仿佛经历了一次心理斗争，镜突然向前迈了一大步，他走向自己的老师，跪坐在他的身边。

“现在就由我来保护老师。”镜下意识地睁大了双眼，而他原本黑色的双眼渐渐变成了红色，两个黑色的勾玉浮现了出来。

写轮眼。

他已经……开眼了。而且，刚刚开眼，就是双勾玉。

“镜，谢谢你。”看着那双眼睛，扉间几次欲言又止，但是最终还是决定要解释清楚，“我的存在，对于木叶村来说，实在是太危险了。”

虽然并不指望镜真的能懂，但是扉间也还是要跟他说，即使现在他不懂，他将来也会明白的。

“我知道。”镜的态度非常坚定，“所以，木叶村和老师，就由我来保护。我会变得更强的。”

由我来保护。

这句话，扉间好像在哪听到过。

在哪呢。

09

“成功了吗？”因为损耗了大量的查克拉，柱间脱力一般地跪在地上，他看着斑使用写轮眼将那个怪物控制住，他成功了吗？

这是经过漫长的讨论，两个人得出的唯一办法——除了直接杀掉扉间。

柱间使用木遁将那个怪物抽离扉间的体内，而斑用写轮眼控制住怪物之后将其封印。

虽然听上去不错，但是实际上，这也是下下策。因为一旦将怪物抽离宿主，那个怪物不会死去，但是宿主却会死。

这之后就要靠柱间了。他拥有者仙法查克拉，几乎可以治愈一切伤口。

在他控制着木遁硬生生将那个怪物抽离扉间的瞬间，柱间就将自己的仙法查克拉输送进了扉间体内，希望一切可以来得及。

反而是拥有万花筒写轮眼的斑，控制住这个生物将其封印要轻松地多。他很快的就完成了封印之术，但是柱间那边却不容乐观。

随着查克拉源源不断地进入扉间的身体，但是他还是没有任何反应，扉间躺在地上，仿佛一具尸体。

刚开始的时候，斑一直看着柱间拼命的传输着查克拉，但是渐渐地，他发现了有些不对。

“柱间，住手。”斑冲过去抓住了柱间的一只手，一旦脱离了特定范围，传输查克拉就终止了，但是柱间的另一只手仍然在扉间的胸口上方，继续将自己的仙法查克拉传进他的体内。

就快要来不及了。

斑拿出自己的镰刀，用刀柄勾住了柱间的脖子，直接把他拽离了扉间的身边。

“你是不是疯了？”斑可以感知到柱间的身体里只剩下一点点查克拉了，如果他把这点查克拉也给了扉间，他必死无疑。到时候……

两个人的身体滚到了一起，斑一个翻滚，先柱间一步站了起来，他冲上去就朝着柱间的下巴打了一拳。但是柱间却像没事一样，站起身之后就又跑回到了扉间那边，他伸手抚摸着扉间苍白的脸颊——他还活着。

“就算你牺牲了自己的命，救活了你弟弟，你觉得扉间醒过来之后他会高兴吗？”

柱间把头埋进扉间的胸口，他知道的，他都是知道的，但是。

“兄长……”

突然，他听到了一个熟悉的声音，虽然虚弱，但是无比地熟悉。

“扉间！”

柱间喊了一声自己弟弟的名字，清醒了过来。他睁开眼睛，发现自己在火影室里，身边堆满了熟悉的文件。而房间另一侧的沙发上，斑正坐在那里喝茶。

“你醒了？”斑翘起腿，向后靠在沙发的椅背上，“梦到扉间了？你刚才一直不停得叫着他的名字。”

是梦啊。

“噩梦？”斑问。

柱间摇了摇头。

这时，有人敲门，外面传来了小队归来任务报告的声音。

小队进来之后，柱间发现这是镜所在的小队。在一周前，镜也完成了下忍训练，加入了一个三人小队正式开始执行任务。

报告完结果之后，其他人都离开了，镜却留了下来。

柱间知道他为什么留下来，但是每一次都是相同的对话，这让他也渐渐变得于心不忍。

那个年轻的下忍有些犹豫地站在原地，一只手握着自己腰间挂着的一个护额碎片。

听完了柱间的话，镜匆匆地说了’失礼了‘，就跑了出去。

10

斑伸出手，把扉间已经渐渐长长的头发拨到耳后。

他现在的头发现在估计已经到肩膀的位置了，斑还从来没见过这家伙头发这么长的时候。

以后有机会一定要跟他说，原来你长头发的时候是这个样子。

以前斑问过柱间，他问，你弟弟是不是每天早上起来都要对着镜子往脸上画那三条线啊？

柱间说，没有，那个颜料非常好，防水防油防香皂。三防，他大概一个月画一次。

而现在扉间的脸上已经没有那三条红色的印痕了，斑用手指划过扉间的脸颊，以后有机会，有点想帮他画。

虽然按照扉间的性格，他一定会觉得斑有别的企图。

“你的学生，镜，他现在已经是个下忍了。不过没多久，他应该就会晋升到上忍吧。毕竟他可是一开眼就是双勾玉，”斑轻声地说，“应该说，不愧是你的学生呢。”

“他虽然不经常过来，但是只要有机会，都会去问柱间。”

“每次都是相同的回答，就算是柱间那个缺根筋的家伙，估也快回答不下去了。”

“镜，真是个坚强的孩子。”斑突然苦笑，“没想到有一这么一天我也会说出这种话。”

“对了，我也有话想跟你说。”

那天，柱间和斑两人合力抽出了扉间体内的怪物，但是即使柱间几乎将自己体内所有的仙法查克拉用来救治扉间，甚至差点因此而死，他还是没能成功——扉间活了下来，却也只是活了下来。

他陷入了长久的沉睡之中。

那之后半年，扉间完全没有苏醒的迹象。

那个怪物被封印，从此以后，再也不会有千手一族的诅咒了。

“扉间，你是不是讨厌整个宇智波一族？”

斑这样问着，却并没有人回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmmmmmmmm  
> 是这样的，我知道bug挺多的，但是没有bug的游戏不是一个好的fanfic啊  
> 这个故事构思的时候，是柱扉为前提的，但是那就太苦了，要谈恋爱，还要做一个立派的弟控，很苦  
> 所以就变成斑扉了，写着写着，还出现了点镜扉的剧情


End file.
